Avatar Korra: Never Giving Up
by SoulLikeABird
Summary: *Updated* I had never been one to give in. Giving in, is giving up, and giving up is weakness. Showing weakness is not an option at a time like this. I need to save my people. I need to end the war. I may fight this battle alone, but I don't need to be saved. He doesn't need to save me.
1. Talking to the Moon

***Updated* Hey guys! I'm back! The story is still being worked on but I thought I would at least give you guys the first chapter! It's defiantly longer then the original. And better too. So I saw the new LOK and I was shocked to see that my plot and ideas of this story were semi being displayed on the actual show… So now I kind of look like a copy cat cause I didn't have the story up sooner. So that's cool. -_- OMG! That episode was a DOOZY! –Ahem- All in Favor for killing Tarrlok? *Raises hand* Raises knife in other hand* Yeah…he needs to DIE! :) Lol okay so enough of me, here is the NEW and IMPROVED Avatar Korra: Never Giving Up **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: all rights belong to the creators of The Legend of Korra. I own NOTHING! Except this story!**

**I also changed the summary…Again… Trying to make this more interesting for you guys.**

"ARRGH!" I scream as I spin myself around and sling my fist forward into the wall beside me. My fist disintegrates a giant piece of the tan plastered wall. The hole swallows my fist; I yank it out and collapse to the floor burying my face in my knees. Hot anger boils in me. I pant and try to bite back hot tears that sting my eyes. I try my best not to burn my room down. I've never been one who is good at expressing my anger. Nor have I been good at expressing any kind of emotion without confusion.

Ever since Mako, Asami, and Bolin have moved here to Air Temple Island, everything has been anything but smooth sailing, especially for me and Mako. Every other day has been arguing, yelling, and I guess I have been feeling a little sexual tension between all the bickering. But every little thing I do seems to set him off, and I'm getting fairly annoyed, and stressed. It seems everyday there is something new. I'm too 'hot headed', 'stubborn', or 'childish'. What does he expect from me? Through all my_ fear_ of facing Amon, and taking down the Equalists, I can't be Miss Peaceful. It's not in the agenda. Doing childish things does my way out of always having to be the calm, serene Avatar I am expected to be. I get stressed too. But somehow, Mako has a hard time grasping that.

Surprisingly enough, today's little show down was between Asami and I. The fight was everything but peaceful. We got in each others faces, and I almost bended her pretty little face off.

"Hey Korra, Mako, Bolin and I were about to head out into the city. Would you like to join?" Asami invites standing in my doorway with a small smile on her crimson lips.

"Er… Thanks but no thanks. I have training. Have fun though." I answer bleakly. I've been sitting on my window sill for several minutes now deep in thought, Trying to clear my head and think. My own kind of meditation, if you will. So I planned on going no where.

"Come on Korra, everyone needs a break, even the Avatar. Come on it will be fun."

"Look Asami, I know you mean well but Avatars can't take breaks. If you haven't noticed there are Equalist out and about taking down the benders. I need to be on my game and not out lolli-gagging around. I _need_ to train so I can stop people like you father who plan on killing and harming innocents." Before I know what I had said, I had already said it, and it was too late now to take it back.

Asami's eyes go wide then narrow into thin amber slits. "People like _my_ father? Korra, how could you say something like that? He was all I had left, and now he's gone! And I have you to thank for that! Asami seethes through her teeth.

I scoff. "Me?"

"Yes you! Why couldn't you have kept you're mouth shut?"

"Because, he was working for the Equalists! He was planning in harming people! Killing people, innocent people! I wasn't going to sit back and watch Asami!" I shout back perching my hands on my hips, and glaring at her. I mentally laugh at her ridiculous statements.

"You don't understand Korra! My mother is gone and so is my father! I'm all _alone_! You took the last family I had away from me! I know he was bad, but I… I… I _don't know_!" Asami burst into tears as she slaps her hands to her face to shield her wet eyes. I'm instantly sympathetic and rush to her side.

"Asami, I'm so-" I set my hand on her shoulder, but she shoves me away, very roughly so. I stumble back and quickly recover my stance.

"_Don'_t touch me!" Asami hisses, a tear still lingering down her rosy cheek. "Don't say you're sorry either. We all know you aren't! You have it easier than you think Avatar! You don't know pain, or hurt! All you know is how to kick, punch and bend. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know what love is. You noticeably have no idea what peace is, since you lack to bring some to this city. What kind of Avatar are you?"

This hits a nerve and I restrain from lunging out at her. "Don't be so quick to judge me Asami, I was taken away from my family at a very young age, and locked up in a compound where I was taught to take on the duties of an Avatar! You don't know what I have been through, and you can say the same about me for you. But I suggest you shut you're pretty little mouth before I do something I will _really _regret." I threaten through my clenched teeth. I feel my fist get hot, and the next thing I realize its being licked in orange flames.

"What are you going to do? Bend at me? Do it Avatar, but first stop and think for once in you're life. You bend at me you will be proving Amon right. Out of everybody in this city, _you _the Avatar will be proving Amon right about benders. Also, think about Mako and he will feel if you attack me. He would never forgive you." Asami jeers with a small smirk.

Her words hit home. I really hate to say this, but she…is right. I would be proving Amon right. I would be using my bending for personal attack from cause of my own anger, and Mako… He would never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself (even as much as she may deserve it). I will lose anything but losing a battle to Amon and losing Mako are not on that list.

The fire slowly fades and I sigh. The heat from my body leaves me and is replaced by a cold anger. My hands fall to my sides and my I squeeze my fist tighter, my nails biting into the skin on my palm. My nostrils flare and I try my best not to punch the wall next to me.

Self control Korra…

Self control…

"Get out." I growl narrowing my eyes and staring into amber.

"Very well. Good night, Avatar Korra." She turns on her heel and leaves.

As soon as she is out of sight I spin around and punch the wall with a loud aggravated scream.

I guess my self control isn't as strong as I thought.

I rise back up to my feet and take deep breaths to calm myself.

"Korra?" A hoarse but frustrated angry voice asks from behind me. Tenzin.

I turn around to face the Airbender monk whose is angrily staring at the fresh hole in the wall that my fist had just created. "What in the world…Korra?"

Yes shifu?" I answer sarcastically but angrily through my closed teeth.

"Why- What- Why did you… Korra, what happened?" Tenzin asks tripping over his words. We are still learning to communicate with each other, and needless to say he is quickly learning, what to say to me and how to say it. I appreciate him trying. Just not right now.

"It's nothing important." I mumble down to the floor grabbing my arm, and nibbling at the inside of my cheek.

"Not important? If its not important then why did you find the need to punch the wall?" He scolds. That, was the wrong thing to say.

"Because, I'm angry!" I shout looking up and into his grey eyes.

" Why are you angry?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand…" I mutter as I step around Tenzin and trudge into the Temples endless hallways.

I know he is only trying, but he really wouldn't understand. No body ever does understand. I'm the only one of my kind. There is no else out there who has to take on my responsibility. There is no one out there who understands my stresses and difficulties. I am _alone_. Asami can relate and connect with people if she tried. She isn't alone as she thinks. She has Mako and others who love her deeply. I could never have Mako, and my supporters are those who expect me to save their lives. But as of now, I am failing. All I ask is one person who gets me, who understands me and just wants me to be _me_. Not the Avatar who has to save everyone, but a seven-teen year old girl who has a plain, normal life. That's what I need. A little normal.

Who am I kidding, the only thing normal about me are my teenage hormones. I roll my eyes and continue to stomp down the dimmed light hallway. Nomads who happen to cross my path get pushed out of the way and without noticing I run into a hard chest that knocks me back a few paces. I'm also blasted with a strong, sweet, familiar smell of after shave. "Hey, watch it buddy!" I snap.

As I go to grab the unfortunate man who was unlucky enough to run into me, I grab a red scarf instead of a traditional air nomad sash. Mako's scarf. I slowly look up and see his charming pools of amber looking down at me. I take a step back and clear my throat. "Oh..Err… Sorry Mako." I quickly say before I stride around him, or should I say try. Mako grabs my arm before I could get any further. His hand is warm and muscular, covered in rough calluses he gets from his intense training.

"Korra, are you okay? What was that loud crash?" Mako asks. I yank my arm away and fold them over my chest, the spot he was holding still hot.

"Nothing." I respond simply.

"Are you okay?" He asks slouching over down to my level so he can look my in the face. I scrunch up my nose and try to hide as much emotion as I can. But it's too late. "You look angry."

"Why do you care?" I retort.

"Because I am you're friend. We have been over this several times…" He sighs getting slightly annoyed.

"Well don't worry about me Mako."

"I never said I was worried."

"But you implied it."

Mako growls softly. "Korra, just… Tell me what's wrong."

"No." You wouldn't understand.

Mako groans in infuriation and I try to fight back a smile. Is it wrong I find entertainment from his self annoyance?

Mako bites down on his bottom lip and glares down at me. "Fine… You're impossible!" He grumbles

"You're nosey!"

"I have every right to be!"

"Oh really? And what right would that be?"

Mako opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it, then opens it again. My patients have worn thin, and before he has any room to talk I put my hand up to stop him. "Just… Never mind. Just go hang out with Asami, and Bolin… I will see you around." I say sadly. Once more, I step around Mako and this time he lets me pass. I stomp away.

"I hope you're girlfriend is hit by a Soto Mobile." I mutter inaudibly under my breath low enough so he is unable to hear.

That would be an ironic way for Asami to die.

To pass the time (and cool myself down), I decide to visit Naga who is sleeping in the Air Temple's stables. I open Naga's stable and I am instantly pinned down to the soil and covered in wet, sloppy kisses. I roar with laughter as I hug Naga's neck. "Hey, girl! I've missed you too!" I haven't seen Naga in a day now. She used to sleep with me in my room, but since she got into the kitchen and finished off any meat the temple had for the month, I was forced to keep her in the stables. Naga gets off of me and allows me to stand to my feet. I throw myself at her and lock my arms around her neck. "I'm sorry you have to stay in here… I bet you are just dying to get out and exercise huh?" I ask gesturing to her saddle that is hanging on the wall.

Naga's floppy ears perk up and she gets rambunctious. I bet she can't even remember the last time I took her from a run. Between all the training, and action going on lately, I've barely had enough time to visit Naga and take her out to scamper and scurry as she pleases. I bet she feels neglected in some way.

I walk over to the wall where her saddle is hanging on the wall. I lift the bundle of tan ox skin with ease off the hook and carry it back over to the hyper panting Polar bear-dog. I sling it over her back and tighten it to her liking.

"Ready to go?" I ask grabbing her head in my hands.

She nods in reply. I pull her out of the stables and guide her through the temples main quad and down to the docks by the shore line. "I know it's not much it run, but this is not like back home. This will have to do." I explain to Naga as I hurl myself onto her back. I pull at her reigns and she jumps into a full sprint. "C'mon girl that's it! Faster. Faster!" I encourage lifting my butt of the saddle for more control of the reigns. Naga's pace quickens and my adrenaline starts to rush as the salty breeze fills my nostrils. The moon that soars above us follows as it pulls the tides slowly in and out.

My hair is violently whipped in around in the wind that slices through us. The faster Naga runs, the more of my problems I forget. Riding Naga is my one reminder of home. Not that terrible compound, but _home_. My home, where my mother and father are. That cozy, inviting igloo where I was born. Sure it was small, but it is home, and I miss it. I miss the icy cold nights, the ice bricked walls, the furs that were draped about the soil. I miss it all. But I miss my parents _most._

I was born into a welcoming young family full of warmth and affection. The first four years of my life was full of freedom and hospitality. Though we were poor, my parents made the beginning years of my life unforgettable. My father is a hunter. One of the top hunters in our village too. Any living creature unfortunate to cross his path came to a certain demise. My mother stayed home to take care of me. She was my best friend and only companion I would look too when my father wasn't around. I have spent many hours of my life wrapped up in her arms and listening to her sweet voice as she sung in my ear. She gave me all the attention a toddler could want. She cooked, cleaned, and was/is everything a perfect mother could be. My dad is pretty perfect too. They are both great, and they don't get a lot of credit for what they have accomplished. But I give them all the credit in the world. They were prepared for anything that was thrown at them. But who could be prepared for the realization that their one and only daughter was the _Avatar_?

From the moment I was born it was quiet obvious that I was a waterbender. This came as no surprise to my parents, because they are both well known and powerful waterbenders in our village.

The first two years of my life were completely normal. Until, that is I turned four. Bizarre and out of the ordinary things started happening. First the signs were small and could easily been brushed off as a coincidence. But soon they grew bigger. I remember playing outside with a neighbor girl. We were playing waterbender tag and she sent a stream of water at me. Thinking fast I tried to waterbend it back to her, but instead a giant wall of earth rose from the soil to protect me from her waterbending. My mother saw this and quickly questioned me. I didn't know what was going on. I just thought that it was cool that I could earthbend.

My mother and father soon noticed that I possessed two other forms of bending and had to come to an understanding that I was the Avatar. I couldn't even begin to imagine the surprise that this must have been to them. For understanding I thank them.

"Mom, dad, I'll miss you." I said as I fought back warm salty tears.

"We love you, so much." Mom grins. But her face tells a different story. She was scared. I was too. I still am.

Naga skidding to a sharp stop snaps me out of my thoughts and back into reality. "Whoa, Naga!" I shout as I'm hurled forward. I regain my balance before I can fall off Naga. I stare forward and into the hazy fog that blurs everything around me. Naga growls into the fog. Alarmed I jump off Naga's back into the shores thin sand, and prepare to kick someone's sorry ass. I edge forward more into the mist "Who's there?" I demand, lifting my fist as it engulfs in bright orange flames.

"Korra?" A small child's voice asks. A small shadow darkens in the fog as it approaches me.

Jinora.

"Spirits, Jinora!" I hiss. "What are you doing out here at this time of night? Isn't it a little past your bedtime?" I ask with my hand on my hips.

"I could say the same about you. What are _you_ doing out here?" She throws back.

"I'm taking Naga for a ride." I answer setting my hand on Naga's back.

"Well if you must know, I come out here to think. You seem like you have done some thinking too." Jinora explains raising a small eyebrow.

"No, I'm just giving Naga a little exercise." I say. Technically I'm not lying, but I'm not telling the truth either.

Jinora cocks her head to the side. "You can tell me Korra. I may be young, but I'm a good listener." She jests walking closer to me.

"Jinora." I roll my eyes and sight. "I'm fine…Will you just…Leave me alone? I just want to be alone." I grab Naga's reigns and guide her with me as I walk past Jinora and deeper into the fog. Leaving the little girl behind me.

_She was only trying to help._ A voice scolds in my head. I feel the need to argue with it, but I would just be arguing with myself. I'm really begging to lose it.

The thick fog thins into grey wisps, and I look up into the stars. A lonely tear fall from my eye and slithers down my cheek as two individuals come into mind.

"Mom, dad, I miss you." I whisper staring up into the yellow, crescent moon. Another tear slips from my eye and down my cheek.

I secretly hope that back at the South Pole they are looking up at the same moon right now, missing me too.

**Narrator POV**

Ever since their daughter's departure, the Southern Water Tribe village has been somehow quieter. Even the compound seemed at ease. This saddened and created a void in one couples life. Senna and Tonraq hold each other in their arms as they sit together at a small wood table. It has been nearly four months since their daughter ran away to Republic City, and they haven't heard a word from her since she last wrote them, which was within the first week she was gone. So they are forced to believe that she is somewhere happy, and safe in her bed sleeping.

Tonraq misses his daughter's contagious laugh and her warm smile (which resembled his wife's). He misses the moments when he would walk in the door from a long day of hunting, and see his little girl sprinting up to him with a wide grin and arms out-reached squealing, "Daddy!". He would drop all of his hunting gear and gather the small child in his arms, and toss her up in the air as her chocolate wolf tail bounces around her face. The girl booms with laughter and excited giggles.

"How is my little Polar Bear doing?" He asked holding her up to his face with a wide smile.

The girl smiled lively. "Good! I missed you Daddy!" His daughter threw her small arms around his neck and he let a tear fall..

This was the first time in two weeks the Order of the White Lotus has brought the seven year old home to visit her parents. Those two weeks away from his only child were painful.

Now it has been three months and it has gotten tough on Tonraq. He misses his little _Polar Bear_.

Senna sobs into her husband's chest as she thinks back on the memories of her tough, precious little girl.

Senna missed the trouble the little bender would get in, she missed her spunkiness, and whit. But she mostly missed her deep aqua blue eyes, and the company the little girl would fill when her husband was away. She missed tucking her in at night and being the last person her daughter saw before she went to sleep.

"Mama!" a petite bell toned voice screamed in the night. Senna bolted out of her cot and sprinted to her daughters hammock that was just across the room. The girl is squirming with fresh tear streaked cheeks. The girls eyes were filled with terror, and as soon as Senna saw this, she gathered the little girl into her arms and held her close.

"Oh, my baby girl, what is wrong?" Senna soothes, rubbing small circles on her daughters back. Her daughter was never one to cry, or even look scared. This worried Senna.

"D-Daddy! I-I had a d-dream that d-d-daddy is not coming h-h-home!" The girl sobs. Senna hugs her daughter tighter and runs her fingers through the four year olds loose brunette locks of hair.

"Shh…It's alright baby. Daddy will come home… I promise." She whispers kissing her daughter's hair. The child fists at her mothers night parka, and buried her wet, little face into her mother's shoulder.

Senna rocks her adolescent child back and forth until the tears have stopped.

_Leaves from the vine  
Falling so slow  
Like fragile tiny shells  
Drifting in the foam  
Little soldier girl  
Come marching home  
Brave soldier girl  
Comes marching home_

Senna sang softly until her baby bender's big blue eyes shut and she is asleep.

Tonraq and Senna both look up simultaneously out of their igloo. They see a crescent yellow moon that illuminates the starry sky. Immediately they are reminded of their Daughter.

"Korra…" Senna breathes, shedding another tear. "We love you." Senna hopes somehow Korra can hear her wherever she may be.

"We Miss you." Tonraq follows letting a tear descend from his eye.

Standing on a shoreline a thousand miles away, seventeen year old Korra is staring up at the same moon thinking about the good times she has spent with her parents. Naga sitting beside her, occasionally kissing her owners cheek.

"I miss you Mom, and dad."

Korra prays that they can hear her.

**Looks like Yue is working her magic huh? :) I really like how this chapter turned out. I'm quiet happy. I think the Song Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars fits perfectly for this chapter. If you don't know the song, I urge you to go look it up. It's very pretty. Look forward to chapter two coming this summer! :) :D sorry that I can't update sooner but I have finals! So thanks! I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write this story! **


	2. Let Your Guard Down

**Hey guys! I finnaly got up Chapter 2! YAAAAYY! So OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Saturday's episode was...AMAZING! I'm in love with it! It was just perfect! SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH MAKORRA! I just LOVED the end! I was litterally on the floor squealing and crying! (and my poor brother was like WTF? THIS CHILD! My brother doesn't get me!) I feel sad though for Asami! Shes a sweet loving character and I love her, but she has lost so mucha and now she is going to lose Mako! :'( Poor baby! but she should be with Bolin! They would be sooo cute together! and I wrong? Lol so yeah, enough of me! Lets get down to the story. But one more thing, tis story will revolve around MY OWN story line! I have no intention re-writing what has already been seen! Michael and Bryan are GENIUS writers, but I'm gonna write this story MY way! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters and rights belong to The Creators of The Legend Of Korra!**

* * *

I didn't get much sleep last night. I stayed awake in my bed staring up at the ceiling deep in my thought about what Asami had said to me .

_What kind of Avatar are you?_

A kind of Avatar who cannot bend air, or lacks spiritual connection. The kind of Avatar who brings more destruction, and pain, then peace. Asami was right on: I am a failure of an Avatar. The sprits must have made a mistake. I shouldn't be the Avatar. There could have been someone else better for the job. I'm supposed to be fully realized by now. Aang was fully realized at age thirteen. I'm seventeen now, going on eighteen, and I still cannot even produce one measly puff of air! (AN: Yeah I totally just stole that ;D) I haven't even been in the Avatar State yet. I haven't even connected with my past lives. I really am pathetic.

Soon enough I find myself sobbing. Naga senses my distress and lays her head on my chest. I sit up and hug her neck.(I snuck her back in the temple with me, despite Tenzin's wishes.).

My tears soak into her fur and she softly whimpers. "I'm a failure Naga!" I cry into her neck. I half expect her to respond. But polar bear-dogs don't talk, nor does any other living animal talk.

Soon after midnight my tears have stopped and I lay looking blankly up in the ceiling once more; thinking about nothing.

(I snuck her back in the temple with me, despite Tenzin's wishes.).

As soon as the soon as the sun is barely visible above the horizon of Yue Bay, I was up roaming about the temple. I drag myself to the dining hall. Naga walks along side with me. My eyelids are heavy, my hair sticks up in every direction, and my neck feels stiff. All in all I feel (and probably even look like) the walking dead. When I reach the dining hall, it's empty.

I sneak Naga and myself into the kitchen, and as if on cue my stomach roars in an empty, hallow grumble. My hands fly to my stomach and I turn my gaze to Naga. "I guess I'm a little hungry." I stiffen a giggle. I walk over to the main pantry and slide it open to reveal shelves and shelves of food. (Vegetarian food of course.)I grab the first thing I see ,which is a packet of instant noodles. I snatch the noodles from the shelf, and prepare it over the stove. When they are finished I search for breakfast for Naga. I dig throughout the freezer until I find a giant slab or uncooked red meat. I throw it to Naga who takes it into her mouth greedily and trots away, back into the dining hall. I follow, carrying my bowl of noodles and chopsticks.

I take a seat at one of the tables and sit. gawking at my steamy noodles, I realize they are too hot to eat. I roll my eyes and slowly blow at the noodles, as I try to stay awake.

There has to be a faster way to do this…Well…I could airbend. No! You can't airbend!

_Worth a shot._

I raise an open hand to my bowl of noodles and take a deep breath.

Focus Korra.

_Focus _

I shift my palm forward and I expect a giant wave of air. Nope, instead I get the complete opposite.

A fireball about the size of Naga's head whizzes from my hand and hits the wall directly in front of me, engulfing it in orange flames. My eyes go wide and Naga jumps and hides behind me. She never did like fire much.

"Shit!" I curse. I blot up from the table and use my waterbending to lift my noodles from my bowl and throw it at the brewing fire on the wall's draperies. As soon as the broth splashes the fire, it goes out. The wall is now stained in black, and lets off a silver smoke.

I sag in relief. That has _never_ happened before. I have always had excellent control over my bending and what element I want to bend. But this…This surprises me.

"What…the…hell…" I whisper to myself. Naga licks my arm and I pat her head. "It's okay girl. Just a little fire." I comfort.

My stomach turns and suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore.

I find myself down at the training grounds of the temple. The sun is barely peeking up above the water, the stars still clearly visible, and the sky still slightly dark. A light breeze floats in the air.

After my little "Airbending" incident training is what I figure I need.

I start out by hitting the sparring dummies. Biting my bottom lip, I kick, punch, and water bend at the dummies.

I imagine they are Equalists which hardens my blows.

"HYAA!" I yell out as I round house kick the bag of heavy sand. I kick the dummy hard. So hard, the head of the mannequin detaches from the rest of its body and hurls across the air, followed by a trail of sand. The remaining dummy falls over and a pile of sand spills from the fabric.

I pretend that that unfortunate dummy was Amon. This makes me laugh. If only it was that easy.

I pant softly take a breath then go back to attacking the dummies.

Several minutes, (and headless dummies) later, I hear a deep velvet voice from behind me. "Korra?"

"What Mako?" I ask annoyed continuing to land punches on the dummies chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Training." DUH! I kick the dummy in the chin.

"At four in the morning?" That early? "Isn't it your day off?"

Yes. "I don't care Mako! I need to train." My accurate blows soon grow sloppy as I begin to run out of breath.

"You already know how to kick and punch Korra. What you need is a _break_." Mako says firmly as he grabs my shoulders and spins me around to face him.

I bite back a gasp as I take him in. His golden eyes are intense staring into my irises, his hair is also messy. Tangled and tousled looking, strands stand out in every direction. But somehow he manages to make the look look… _Sexy_. But it is the rest of him that sets my hormones racing. Mako sports a tight white muscle tank-top that shows off his biceps and triceps.

Then there is me. Suddenly, I feel self conscious under his stare. I realize just how hard I am breathing how much I'm sweating. Just how exhausted I am is realized too My hair probably isn't that great either. Mako must think I look a mess too because of the next thing that leaves his mouth.

"Sprits Korra! You look awful!" he gapes, as his eyebrows pull up in concern.

"Thanks." I retort bleakly pulling away, and out off his grip. I spin myself back around and go back to sparring with the dummy.

"You know what I mean."

"No Mako, I can't say that I do."

"Korra Stop!" Mako commands.

I ignore him and continue to land hard, but poor blows.

"Korra!"

"Go away, Mako! Weather you like it or not, I'm going to stay here and train!" I protest. My stance grows wobbly but I continue to push myself. I jump up and land a solid kick to the dummies' neck. But as I land to the ground, I land wrong and stumble back. I don't fall, but unfortunately, Mako sees.

"Korra, you need to rest. You are obviously tired, and strained. You can train another day. You are pushing yourself too hard!"

My annoyance reaches its peak and I spin myself around and get up in Mako's face. "So what if I am pushing myself too hard. Being the Avatar isn't about taking it easy! I could care less if I am tired! I need to train to defeat Amon! I need to work to become a fully realized Avatar! And I will do it half asleep if I have to!"

"Korra, you can't train as tired and as stressed as you are!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't Korra! If you keep pushing yourself, then you are going to end up hurting yourself."

"Then I hurt myself. It's not a big deal!"

"_Yes it is_! It's a big deal to _me_, and the people who care about you! I won't let you do this to yourself Korra!" Mako hisses.

_It's a big deal to me!_

For a second I think about giving in. Then in the back of my head, I see a masked man. A masked man who needs to be stopped "You can do nothing about it Mako! You are in no place to control me and tell me what to do!" I fume.

"You want to bet?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. This will be an easy win!." I challenge. Suddenly I realize just how close I am to him. Our faces are less than an inch apart. I can feel his sweet, warm accelerating breath on my face. The slightest jerk of any of our bodies, our lips would meet.

The thought of us kissing (again.) makes my heart race. The last time we kissed, well that's a feeling that is difficult to explain. I would rather not to explain.

I narrow my eyes. "Very well Avatar Korra."

"Bring i-AHH!" Before I can finish my statement, Mako bends over and scoops me up by my waist and throws me over his shoulder. I scream. He begins to walk back towards the direction of my room.

"No! Mako! Put me down!" I shout beating my fist down on his back as hard as I can. I kick too, but it doesn't seem to phase him. "Mako! _Let me go now_!" I yell frustrated and feeling so powerless.

"No Korra! Stop! You are going back to your room, and you are going to get some rest."

"No! You're going to put me down before I decide to permanently decide to plant my fist permanently in-between your teeth!" I threaten pounding on his back once more.

Mako laughs at my threat. "Right. You don't scare me Korra. Nice try though."

I roll my eyes and sag. You can get out of an equalist raid, you can get out of a severely secured compound, and you can get out of _anything,_ except off of Mako's shoulders! How convenient.

I let Mako carry me over his shoulder, back to my room; Naga following in pursuit.

When we reach my room, he gently lifts me off his shoulders with ease, and sets me down on the mattress of my bed. As soon as my head finds the pillow, I realize just how tired I am. I yawn, but sit up in the process. I try to get up but Mako's hand pushes me back down. "Hey!" I protest as I fall back onto the bed.

"Don't 'Hey' me. You're tired. Rest."

"No, I don't want to rest…I'm not tired." I lie. The truth is I am exhausted. I haven't slept in three days, and my exhaustion is catching up with me.

"Korra…" Mako sighs. "Just sleep."

"No!" I try to get up again, but Mako pushes me back down.

"Why?" He snaps.

"Because I'm _afraid_!" Before I ca stop myself, I had already said it, and a lone tear slips down my hot cheeks. Mako's eyes soften

"Afraid? What are you afraid of?" Mako asks, distress lasing his voice.

"Nothing…forget I said anything."

"No Korra, what are you afraid of?" He insists. "You can tell me."

I sigh. "Every time I close my eyes I see him…" I breathe wiping a tear away with the back of my hand.

"See who?"

"Amon. I can't sleep knowing he is going to be in my dreams." I cry into my hands. I feel Mako's warm hands wrap around me and pull me to his chest; my face buries into his scarf.

"Shh..It's okay Korra. He can't hurt you here." He soothes rocking my back and forth.

"He can though…No one is safe anymore."

Moko's grip tightens around me. "Korra, its alright. You have people here to protect you. I will protect you."

"I don't need protection. I'm no damsel in distress." I whisper pulling back from Mako's embrace.

"It's okay to show a little weakness."

"Not for the Avatar its not."

Mako shakes his head. "You forget that you are also a teenage girl. You are not some faceless, indestructible, fighting machine Korra. Even the Avatar needs to be protected."

As much as I hate saying it, he is sort of right. As much as I want to be, I am not indestructible. But I still don't need to be protected. I've been protected by the Order of the White Lotus my whole life. I think I am pretty capable of taking care of myself.

Before I can stop it another tear escapes my eye. I reach up to wipe it away, but Mako's thumb already smoothed the tear on my cheek away. I look up into his gold irises and swallow stiffly. He doesn't take his hand away but instead rests it on the side of my cheek. "So sleep. Korra, for me?" He pleas with a small smile.

"Will you stay?" I ask in a small voice. Almost sounding like a small child.

"Of course." He says shifting from the bed, to the small stool beside the mattress. He moves his hand from my cheek to the small of my back, and lays me down lightly on my back, him still hovering closely above me. His fingers stroking my loose hair. "Go to sleep Korra."

I obey, falling into a deep blackness.

* * *

**So yeah that concludes Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Man! I can just NOT get over that episode! it was MINDBLOWING! Hmmm...I wonder how Amon was immune (well almost) to the blood bending! that was scary! like HEYY! I don't think that The Legend Of Korra should be aimed at younger chidren. I think they should shift it to Teen Nick. IDK. It just doesn't seem very child-like. Just my opinion! Also one more thing, If you want to Fangirl with me (YAAAAYY FANGIRLING) Follow me on Tumblr! (Look on my Profile for the Link!) :DDD ****YEAH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Please and Thank you! BTW: This story is NOT drabbles. This will (eventually) fall out into a climax and a story! Just be pasient with me kayee! Hope you guys are having a GREAT summer! BYE NOW!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :DD**


End file.
